


Do you remember the first time?

by SweetAlphaChild



Category: Naruto
Genre: Deidara being a good senpai, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Morosexual, Pining, Tobi being Tobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/pseuds/SweetAlphaChild
Summary: As Tobi's senior, there were some things that, Deidara felt, were his duty to teach him himself.
Relationships: Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Do you remember the first time?

**Author's Note:**

> Another old one. May 2017. I am fond of this one. 😊  
> Over time, my vision of the couple has changed a bit, I can tell by rereading it now.

Tobi was always too lucky. Too suspiciously lucky.

Deidara was starting to wonder if it was mere chance or something else. In any case, he had been completely convinced that they would be assigned a mission, since Akatsuki was receiving many assignments lately. Therefore, when Tobi made him promise that if they had the day off they would go for a walk together, he accepted straight away.

It turned out, that Pein-sama summoned them to tell them they could take the day off and now Deidara and Tobi were there, in the middle of nowhere. Deep down, it was better than staying one more day in the hideout without being given the chance to destroy something, but his wounded dignity prevented him from saying it out loud.

Tobi seemed unable to stay quiet, disappearing in the bushes after a frog or between trees chasing a squirrel. His ability to focus on something for more than a minute was nil, although at least one of them two was having a good time. Deidara was slightly bored but he planned to remedy it by taking Tobi later to drop a few bombs somewhere.

"Tobi! Where are you, hm!?" Deidara was starting to wonder what the hell he was doing.

Then, something sprouted from the ground right under his feet. Deidara jumped backwards.

"Senpai, senpai! I have discovered something awesome!"

"Don't do that! Can't you just walk like normal people do?!" Deidara shouted.

Tobi's hair and cloak were covered in grass grass, leaves and dust. He scratched his head, giggling a bit.

"Whoa, I've taken you by surprise. Who would have said? Deidara-senpai being a ninja and all..."

Moments later, and after seeing the bomb he just molded ready to be thrown, Tobi disappeared again under the ground. Deidara put the spider back in his pocket. Odd were, that he would have to use it soon if Tobi didn't behave. He walked in peace and quiet for a short while. Not even two minutes later, Tobi was there again.

"I am this close to turn around and go back to the hideout, hm," Deidara said, showing him the narrow gap between his thumb and his index.

Tobi shook his head.

"Nope, nope, senpai, that is not how it works. I won the bet, you are bound to stay until I say so. But, moving on to more important matters... I want to show you something! Come on!"

Tobi grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the path. Deidara was used already to get Tobi off him every ten minutes, but lately, he'd rather avoid any physical contact. Watching Tobi getting ready for bed or with a towel around his waist after a shower was a vision to behold, from his sixpack to his broad shoulders. A vertical line divided his torso, half of which was an unusually pale color, but that was an addition to his charm. Even though he came from Iwa, Deidara was not made of stone.

How could that dumbass have such a body? And most importantly... Why did he have to feel attracted to a fool like him? So far he had managed to hide it, but every time he had the chance, he couldn't help but peep. He didn't think Tobi would notice anyway. He was not that observant.

But even if Tobi ignored that fact, the tension was still there and Deidara feared the day he wouldn't be able to repress himself anymore. He wondered what would happen if Tobi realized. Because at that rate, he would. And then the questions would begin. In his increasingly daring fantasies, Tobi invited Deidara to keep looking, to touch and lick all he wanted. An explanation of why those thoughts were in his head was the last thing he wanted to give to the protagonist of them.

Upon reaching a river, Tobi stopped.

"Taadaaa!" He said, still holding his hand.

Deidara blinked, unable to understand why Tobi was so excited.

"What?"

"A river!"

"Is that it? A river? Is it the first time in your life you see a river, hm?"

"Deidara-senpai, do you think there are sharks living in this river?"

Deidara clicked his tongue, "every time I think you can't become any dumber, you surpass yourself. Congratulations."

"Thank you, senpai. Can you wait a minute? I'll go find out if there are sharks down there!" Tobi said getting rid of his his Akatsuki robe and dropping it on the ground.

"Idiot, there are none! Sharks live in the sea!"

But Tobi was already taking off his trousers, turtleneck jumper, sandals and gloves. Before Deidara could carry on complaining, he jumped into the water.

"This is ridiculous," Deidara muttered, shaking his head. "I don't want anyone to see me with you."

He started walking, but after a few meters he looked back again, toward the pile of clothes lying in the middle of the road. Tobi was going to get in trouble with Kakuzu if he lost his uniform. On the other hand, that would teach him. But then he also remembered that Tobi would probably want to go get dinner later and Deidara was sure he would have no qualms about going inside the restaurant with nothing but his underwear and his mask. Tobi existed to embarrass him.

Letting out a sigh, Deidara went back to the pile of clothes, picked it up and carried on walking. Down in the river, Tobi resurfaced from time to time to tell him that he had seen fish, crabs, a human skull, a crown made of gold and gemstones and a boot.

After a few minutes, he finally gave up. Tobi left the river and went to his side again. Deidara was not mentally prepared to see him in his underwear, his body dripping, shining under the sun and wet hair. Somehow, he managed to stay strong, but he was sure he would end up blushing if Tobi didn't put his clothes back on right at that very second.

"Take this, I'm tired of carrying your shit, hm."

"But I'm going to catch a cold if I get dressed when I'm still wet! Can't you wait a little longer? It's hot today, I don't think it will take too long!" Tobi pleaded, putting his palms together.

Deidara looked away, he didn't want to, but he had to if he didn't want to get hornier.

"I spoil you too much. More than you deserve,” Deidara said at last.

Happy for getting away with it, Tobi started walking faster. Deidara didn't complain. That would allow him to peep without being discovered. To make things even worse, the black boxer briefs he was wearing were completely soaked and stuck to his buttocks. He didn't know whether to thank or curse his luck. Possibly the latter, because if that ass and those broad shoulders had not belonged to that dumbass... if that ass and those broad shoulders belonged to any random guy he met in an inn while drinking sake, he would have already used all the seduction tricks in his book.

But they had to be Tobi's. The same Tobi who had just jumped into a river looking for sharks. The same Tobi that pissed him off an average of ten times a day. Was he even interested in love? Deidara doubted it more often than not. He wondered what would Tobi think if he knew Deidara had the hots for him every time he saw him half naked. Perhaps he would mock him, because that was exactly what Deidara would do if someone told him they were attracted to Tobi of all people. Deidara couldn't care less if he got rejected by a stranger. Their loss. But if Tobi rejected him... that was on another level of bad. The Akatsuki would lose all respect for him if someone ever found out that Tobi had turned him down.

Deidara stroked the fabric inside his partner's tunic. It was still warm with Tobi's body heat. Indulging in that fetish made him feel slightly pathetic, especially because Tobi was right there, oblivious to the way he had decided to spend his time. But that didn't stop him. It was a new way of experiencing what he couldn't have.

"Is something wrong, senpai?"

He hadn't realized that Tobi had stopped walking and was right in front of him. His swirly orange mask a few inches from his face. His body so close that Deidara could see better than ever all the tiny scars and moles on his torso. Tension clogged the air like a thick mist. He wished he could run his three tongues through that body.

If only Tobi knew...

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Deidara asked.

Tobi tapped the lower part of his mask.

"Well, you see, it's usually you who complains about me walking too slowly, but now it's the other way around."

He ignored the comment. Deidara didn't owe Tobi any explanations after all.

"We are arriving to a village. Get dressed now, hm."

It was becoming the most frustrating thing in the world to be around Tobi. The Akatsuki cloak covered his body again, but Deidara could not forget about what he had just seen. When he heard his partner sigh, he turned his head, intrigued to know what was he up to.

"Senpai always sounds so annoyed... You should relax. Just for today."

Deidara gave him a smug smile.

"I don't have time to be in a good mood, Tobi. It doesn't match my tough guy image in a gang of criminals. Don't you think, hm?"

Tobi scratched his hair.

"Well, sometimes I think that Deidara-senpai is not as tough as he wants everyone to think."

"Why do you say that!?" He asked, raising his voice. "Of course I am, hm!"

Tobi had said it as if it implied something else. Or maybe Deidara was imagining it. He wasn't sure anymore. He had been ogling his dripping body. Tobi could have noticed...

"We could spend the afternoon in that village. Senpai looks like he needs a rest."

Deidara was completely sure that it was Tobi who needed a rest, but as always, he had to make him look bad. He was already used to that.

The town was nothing special, a peasant village with a small market, an inn and a temple. Locals stared at them as they walked through the cobbled streets. Those black cloaks with embroidered red clouds stood out. Deidara could not tell whether people recognized them as members of the Akatsuki or not. Possibly not, since it was a place without military tradition, but it was obvious that they clashed with the daily routine that everyone there followed.

When they reached a small square, they found a group of young girls chatting, sitting on the small wall of a fountain. Judging by their clothes, they had to be farmers. The five of them stared at Deidara when he passed in front of them with Tobi. Whenever he went, he usually attracted that kind of interested looks without even trying. Deidara was aware of being an attractive man. His thirst for recognition made him proud of the effect he had on others. But when he entered Akatsuki, his popularity dropped. Hiruko with his grotesque appearance and menacing look intimidated people too much and no one approached him anymore. Tobi on the other hand, could not intimidate a kitten even if he wanted to. That was why, when the wavy-haired girl that seemed to be the most daring of the group wolf whistled at him making the others giggle, Deidara smirked, puffing his chest out. His ego a bit bigger than a few seconds before.

A few second later Deidara noticed Tobi had stopped, he looked back to see him staring at the girls.

"Tobi, let's go."

Tobi gave no sign of having heard. He walked toward the group of girls and said something. Deidara couldn't hear what he told them but he saw their smiles being replaced by a confused grimace. He raised an eyebrow. After that, Tobi joined him again.

"What did you tell them? Do you fancy any of them and went to ask her out?" He teased him.

"I only went to ask if there was a nice place nearby to visit with Deidara-senpai, but this town is boring. Let's go elsewhere."

Deidara blinked twice. It wasn't common to see Tobi upset. He was starting to consider that he was jealous, even though it sounded like a crazy idea. The silence between them was turning uncomfortable, at least for Deidara. If he was jealous, that meant that he was not indifferent to his charm. He smirked again.

What if...?

Before shrugging the thought off his mind, Deidara decided to find out. And for that he had to be straightforward or Tobi wouldn't get it.

"Tobi," Deidara said, breaking the silence, "out of curiosity... what is your previous love experience?"

A few seconds passed until Tobi reacted to his question. A few seconds that made his heart beat faster.

"Hmm," Tobi muttered at last, holding his chin. "Well... Once..."

"Yes...?"

"Once, a long time ago, a girl held my hand."

Deidara nearly lost his balance. Maybe he should have imagined something like that coming from him.

"And? Is that it?" He asked.

"W-well... On another occasion..."

After a few seconds waiting for an answer, Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Stop trying to make yourself seem interesting and speak now! What happened on that other occasion!?"

An old woman who was passing by with her cow frowned at them, mumbling something about noisy outsiders.

"Nothing!" Tobi whined, fiddling with his fingers. "I was trying to come up with a lie to impress you! I'll confess! I have no love experience at all! Sorry for trying to lie to you, senpai!"

Deidara suspected it, but confirming it only made him more excited. Being the first to get there... That train of thoughts still disturbed him, but his obsession was even greater. Increasingly difficult to repress.

"I see..." Deidara said. "Well, you should be more daring, you don't know what you're missing. It feels good, hm."

He fixed his attention on his partner's body language. His face was hidden by the mask so that was the only way he could guess his reaction. Deidara swallowed thickly.

"H-how good?" Tobi asked, almost in a whisper.

At least, Tobi sounded interested. If Deidara offered to show him how it was done, it wouldn't be that bad if Tobi said no.

"Oh, a lot, it is like an explosion of sensations that cannot be compared to anything else... You don't know what you've been missing." Deidara cleared his throat. "But Tobi... Today is your lucky day, because I can teach you how it's done. It is my duty as your senpai after all."

The next few seconds lasted an eternity for Deidara. His heart was beating so hard it made him feel pathetic.

"Teach me... Deidara-senpai... does that mean you want to kiss me!?" Tobi exclaimed.

"That is a choice of words that could be misunderstood," Deidara said, matter-of-factly, as if he wasn't dying to feel those lips against his. "Don't overthink it... They say I'm a good kisser, hm."

Tobi took him by the hand, then dragged him to an alley. Deidara grinned. His plan was working.

"Please teach me, senpai!" Tobi said.

Excited because everything was going according to his plan, Deidara let the bubbling in his gut lead his actions. He approached him, taking a sharp breath when Tobi's body heat mingled with his. Tobi moved the mask to the side of his head, exposing his lips and nose before placing his hands on Deidara's waist. Deidara placed his on each side of his face, feeling Tobi's skin under his thumb for the first time. It was rough on one side and smooth on the other.

"When I count three... I'll kiss you," Deidara whispered, his lips almost brushing Tobi's. "One..."

He was cheating, but he already planned to. The two and the three never came. Deidara brought Tobi's closer to his body and crashed his mouth against his. All the pent-up tension had just burst out, making it difficult for him to control the intensity of the kiss. Because he would have liked to take his sweet time devouring those lips, which he was tired of imagining in his head every time he brought the palm of his right hand to his mouth. It was no longer his hand, it was the real thing and now it was Deidara's duty to show him how good a kiss could be.

Tobi took a while to overcome his shyness. His hesitant lips being lead by more experienced ones. Deidara moaned a little when the kiss became fiercer. The lust that seemed to have possessed them both, clouded his rational side. Deidara barely felt pain when his back hit the wall of the house and his partner imprisoned him against it using his body. As punishment, Deidara bit his lower lip but that only seemed to fan the flames. His tongues came into play, soft and moist, meeting each other for the first time. It was as if the demonstration kiss had become the real thing. He was loving to feel trapped between the wall and Tobi, to hear their hoarse breaths, to be in that place, exposed to anyone who could pass by.

They brushed their lips before before they parted, both panting for air. It had been messy and clumsy. Different from what he expected but Deidara had liked the experience. He was dying to know what Tobi was thinking. Then, his partner put his mask back again and started giggling.

"What, hm?"

"I gave my my first kiss!" Tobi exclaimed, covering his mask with both hands. "I gave my first kiss to senpai!"

Tobi ran to the main road still giggling, followed by Deidara who didn't know how to make him calm down without using his bombs.

"Deidara-senpai gave me my first kiss!" He told the cow before turning to her owner. "That one over there is Deidara-senpai!"

Tobi pointed at him and Deidara considered using the jutsu to hide under the ground.

"Come back here you idiot!" Deidara shouted, watching him go on and share his happiness with a group of children playing with a ball.

The old woman shook her head.

"Outsiders..."

People peeked out of doors and windows to see what the fuss was all about. Deidara wanted to blow them up, but his priority was to stop Tobi. He ran after him, and found him talking to the group of girls sitting by the fountain.

"... and that is what happened, Deidara-senpai surely knows how to kiss!"

When he passed him, Deidara grabbed Tobi by the collar of the cloak and dragged him away.

"Thanks to you, this is a place we won't come back to anymore," he said through gritted teeth.

He would swear that Tobi's mission was to end with Akatsuki's reputation. Deidara didn't calm down until they were out of that village. For a long while, none of them said anything. His mind in conflict, mad at Tobi but still wanting badly a second kiss.

"So... Senpai..." Tobi mumbled after a while.

"What?"

"Are we boyfriends yet?"


End file.
